Melancholic
"Nothing's more terrifying than doing everything you can to save your life and protect those you love, but it all ends up being in vain." :`) WARNING: REALLY MATURE CONTENT. BLOOD AND FEELS FOLLOW. IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO BLOOD AND FEELS, STEER CLEAR. Melancholic All she could remember was the wrench in her heart. The disorienting waft of sheer emotion that had consumed her. The dragonet, tightly curled up into a ball, dug her claws into her legs that she had tucked her face into. A drop of crimson blood trickled out from her wounds. She was so shaken now that the slashes and bruises all over her body felt like nothing compared to her true pain. It's alright. This is just a dream. Just a simple little nightmare. I'll wake up soon. Mom will kiss me on my forehead when I wake up, just like she always does. My whole family will be sitting at that little spruce table downstairs, with a little plate of buttermilk pancakes on the table. Right? She desperately attempted to comfort herself. I'm just dreaming... A horrifying scream blasted from the darkness. She jumped, then closing her eyes and shoving her face even more into her scraped and bleeding knees. -- She then opened her eyes. The dragonet sat up in her little purple bed. Instead of some dark void, there was her bedroom. Potted Ivy on her nightstand, inspirational posters and all. Tears dripped down her cheeks. She smiled, relieved. ''Thank goodness. ''She sniffed. Her red-scaled dad in a polo shirt was by her dresser, rounding up all her homework from the night before. "Are you alright? It looks like you had a bad dream. I'm beginning to think you might have some worry problems there, bud." He walked over and gave her a pat on the head. "Your mother's downstairs. We're having the usual Wednesday blueberry waffles." Her father then swung open her door. "Thanks, dad." She replied, shakily, still getting over from the horrifying nightmare she had just experienced, Her dad winked. "No problem, sweetcakes. And, I hid some maple syrup in the back of the fridge. It's the lemon juice one that you like." He then swiftly exited the room, and she heard his talons thump on the cedar stairs. She smiled. What a relief. These nightmares seemed to plague her more and more frequently. The dragonet sighed, hauling herself out of her bed, out the door, and down the stairs. There was her mother, stirring up a metal bowl of waffle batter. The waffle iron was placed on the stove, ready for waffle-ing and freshly cleaned. The dragonet pulled up a wooden chair and sat right down. Her dad had already been seated, and was tapping his feet impatiently. "You know, it would be faster if you didn't use such a complex batter recipe." He said, somewhat gently. "It tastes better this way." She responded. "Plus, it's sweetcake's favorite." Her mother glanced at her. She smiled, flustered that her parents were being so generous. The dragonet was overcome with affection. "Aw, you don't have to do that." She butted in. "I love you both." -- She awoke with a jolt. That scream that had scared her so much, it was her own scream. Her delusion began to fade, and she burst into tears. "N- NO! Mom! Dad! Come back! Please-" She stuttered. Her cheeks streamed with salty tears, and her voice was throbbed and sore with her crying. Desperately trying to piece together her delusion, she muttered things to her self, trying to convince her that this was just another big nightmare. "I want to go home-" Before she could even react, a shotgun was pressed against her head. Panicking, she glanced around, but all she could see was darkness and- Bodies. The bodies of her parents, horrifically mauled. Viscera was splayed against the floor, "No..." "Don't move." A distinctly feminine, but menacing voice spoke. She could feel the dragoness's hot breath on her shoulder. "Sorry. I can't leave any witnesses. It's a shame you're too young to understand." "But- My family-" She heard the gun reload. Then, the trigger pulled. A blast of sound consumed her ears. A flash of terror flew through her head, then pain, then numbness, then complete and total silence. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Genre (Tragedy) Category:Content (Honeysuckle The Rainwing) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Mature Content